After taking a shower or bath, or during activities in a spa, it may be desirable to wrap a towel around one's upper body to prevent dripping water or to begin the drying process. Towels are generally wrapped at an area above the breasts and edges of the towel are layered to minimize slippage of the towel during wear.
However, friction between the layers of the towel is generally insufficient to maintain the towel around the user, especially during movement of the user, thereby resulting in the towel unwrapping and coming off. This can be frustrating when the user is attempting to complete certain tasks prior to fully drying off. In addition, wrapping a towel around the breasts typically presses the breasts against the body, resulting in perspiration beneath the breasts.
Thus, a need exists for support devices which can be wrapped around the user in a secure manner, provide support to the breasts and absorb perspiration beneath the breasts. These and other needs are addressed by the support devices of the present disclosure.